


Reunion Tour

by Northland



Category: War for the Oaks - Emma Bull
Genre: Drabble, Festivals, Gen, Music, Treat, minneapolis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2020-06-24 18:22:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19729216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Northland/pseuds/Northland
Summary: Reunited for one more gig, your Minneapolis favorites—Eddi and the Fey!





	Reunion Tour

**Author's Note:**

  * For [annathecrow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/annathecrow/gifts).



It’s a perfect Minnesota summer’s evening, the kind that feels like magic. Though the solstice has passed, the sun is still high in the sky, and the sculpture garden is filled with their audience, human and otherwise: curious eyes peer through the leaves, and Hedge’s fan club squeaks excitedly from under an abstract marble. Eddi spins to gather the band in her euphoria, and turns back as the announcer hollers, “Reunited for one more gig, your Minneapolis favorites—Eddi and the Fey!”

“Let’s rock this garden!” Eddi shouts, grinning, and the snapkick of Dan’s drums launches them into the sky.

**Author's Note:**

> [Rock the Garden](https://rockthegardenfestival.com/) is a real event, an annual outdoor concert in the sculpture garden of the Walker Art Centre.


End file.
